No des tu corazón a quien no te corresponda
by Neusal
Summary: Aunque Magnus y Alec están inmersos en una relación, el brujo no sabe que es lo que siente exactamente el nefilim por él. Después de un día con varios ataques todo cambiará...


**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Claire

Su relación era un secreto a voces. Nadie lo sabía con certeza porque ellos nunca lo habían confirmado pero todos sus allegados sabían que Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane tenían una relación a escondidas. Tan solo la hermana de Alec, Izzy, y la amiga de Magnus, Catarina Loss, lo sabían porque ellos mismos se lo habían dicho; para el resto del mundo era un secreto. Realmente era así porque Alec quería que lo fuera: si por Magnus hubiese sido lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos el mismo día en que finalizó su primera cita. Pero no podía hacerlo: su amante se negaba rotundamente a que nadie supiera nada sobre lo suyo. Al principio la decisión del nefilim no importó demasiado al brujo, incluso el hecho de estar a escondidas añadía un poco más de morbo al romance, pero ahora la situación empezaba a cambiar: los sentimientos del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn hacia el joven Lightwood crecían más rápido y con más fuerza de lo que Magnus hubiese podido imaginar: estaba completamente enamorado de Alec y le amaba… le amaba de tal manera que ya no sabía como esconderlo pero no quería que el otro lo supiera: no quería poner su corazón en manos de alguien que fingía que prácticamente no le conocía cuando había gente. No quería darle ese poder sobre su propia persona a alguien que seguramente seguía enamorado de su parabatai, a alguien que quizá ni le amaba. Qué estuvieran en una relación no significaba que Alec lo amase. Bane era su primer novio y Alexander estaba descubriendo las relaciones junto a él pero de ahí a hablar de amor había un largo camino que recorrer…. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que Alec jamás llegase a amarle, no con la intensidad y la fuerza que a Magnus le gustaría: tal y como él lo hacía. Y ese pensamiento empezaba a perturbar la mente del subterráneo…

Al día anterior, como era habitual últimamente, los hijos del Ángel del Instituto de Nueva York habían ido en busca de su ayuda y Alec ni le dirigió la palabra. Es más, puso entre ellos dos tanta distancia como le fue posible y evitó en todo momento cualquier roce o contacto visual y eso dolió profundamente a Magnus. Él, un tonto enamorado, perdía el culo por su novio: se pasaba el día esperándole, le ayudaba y le solucionaba todos los problemas a él y a sus amiguitos y no les cobraba absolutamente nada ¿Y qué hacía su querido amante? Ignorarle e ir detrás de su amigo Jace. Así que no se podía decir que aquella tarde el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estuviera de muy buen humor. Acababa de comer y se estaba tomando tranquilamente el café cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó repetidamente. Intuyó rápidamente que algo malo pasaba. Se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta y abrió: sus amigos estaban al otro lado acompañados por un par de subterráneos más. Rafael Santiago y Ragnor Fell estaban mal heridos, Tessa tenía feos rasguños en el brazo y Catarin Loss, por su parte, era la que presentaba mejor aspecto: tan solo tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente. Bane les hizo pasar al interior de su casa y empezó a curar a los heridos que parecían más graves. Los recién llegados le explicaron que habían sido atacados por una especie de mezcla entre humanos y demonios. Estaba completamente concentrado y nervioso ante la gravedad de las heridas del vampiro Rafael Santiago cuando una conocida voz le llamó.

-¡Magnus!- Gritó Clary desde fuera. Con las prisas al brujo se le olvidó cerrar la puerta.

Bane se giró y vio a la pelirroja acompañada por Alec. Se apoyaban el uno con el otro y la chica se agarraba el brazo derecho. La mano le goteaba sangre.

-Te necesitamos- le pidió.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado-.

Le dijo directamente a ella e intentó no mirar a Alec para que éste supiera lo que se sentía cuando el que supuestamente era tu novio te ignoraba.

-Pero un demonio…- insistió Clary. Bane no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Ahora no puedo, ellos también están heridos. No pareces estar en tan mal estado –señaló al vampiro que del dolor se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa del brujo- Escucha, sois cazadores de sombras… estáis acostumbrados a este tipo de heridas y todavía te sostienes en pie. Ponte una runa de las tuyas, no parece una herida grave-.

-Tiene razón Clary…- intervino Alec- es un mal momento, todos ellos también están heridos. Vámonos- y su azulada mirada se cruzó con los felinos ojos de Magnus.

Que Alec se conformara de aquella manera enfureció a Bane ¿Es que no pensaba reclamar por ella? Claro, como Clary era la novieta de Jace, Alec estaría celoso y por eso no le importaba lo más mínimo si se curaba o no, así que eligió no insistir e irse. En otra ocasión Bane hubiese dejado lo que estaba haciendo para atender a su nefilim pero no lo haría esta vez y menos después de eso. No le iba a tratar con preferencia viendo que su novio tenía otras prioridades.

-Pero Magnus- quiso insistir Clary pero Alec no le dejó.

-Ya le has escuchado, ahora no puede – miró como las gotas de sangre de la mano de la pelirroja manchaban la entrada del piso de Magnus- Por el Ángel, cuanta sangre. Vamos a parar la hemorragia. ¿Tienes algún trozo de tela?-

Clary negó con la cabeza. Aunque Bane volvía a estar al lado de Rafael sanándole no perdía detalle de la conversación entre los dos jóvenes así que volvió hacía ellos, chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un par de largas vendas.

-Oh muchas gracias- le agradeció Alec y se apresuró a cogerlas viendo que el brujo estaba realmente atareado con todos esos heridos en su piso – Sentimos haberte hecho perder el tiempo, tienes trabajo ya nos vamos- los dos nefilims se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Por más duro que Magnus quisiera aparentar ser, le dolía verles marchar así: magullados, cansados y decepcionados.

-Escuchad, si al final no os podéis curar volver de aquí a un rato- les dijo.

-No, está bien… no pasa nada tranquilo. Gracias igualmente- le sonrió Alec sinceramente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Esas palabras junto con la expresión de su cara se clavaron en el centro del corazón del brujo.

Dos horas después en su piso tan solo quedaban su amiga Catarina Loss (que había estado junto a él curando a los demás) y el líder del clan de los vampiros, que al estar en tan mal estado decidieron que sería mejor que no saliera de allí y pasara la noche en el sofá de Magnus. Los demás hacía pocos minutos que se acababan de ir así que cuando sonó el timbre Magnus se figuró que sería uno de sus amigos que se había olvidado algo. Pero no, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jace, Simon e Izzy y por sorpresa suya les acompañaba Robert Lightwood.

-Venimos a visitar a los heridos- informó Jace sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado nada.

-Y a pagar lo que se deba, señor Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- intervino educadamente Robert. Era evidente que le molestaba que uno de sus hijos pasara por delante de él.

-¿Os pensáis que esto es una enfermería?- Les replicó el brujo – Aquí no hay nadie.

-Pues este vampiro con aspecto de estar muriéndose tumbado en tu sofá dice todo lo contrario- ironizó Jace entrando en casa de Bane y situándose junto a Rafael para examinarle. El resto le siguieron.

-¿No han venido Alec y Clary?- Preguntó Izzy. De repente todos parecieron tensarse.

-Sí, pero mis amigos han sufrido un ataque y les estaba curando a ellos. Clary no tenía tan mal aspecto, con una de vuestras runas o un par de puntos bastará. Por cierto – se dirigió al matrimonio Lightwood - debo mencionar que la Clave no está haciendo muy bien su trabajo de protección teniendo en cuenta que hoy he tenido que atender a varios heridos.-

-¿Qué dices de Clary?- Le cortó Jace. -Han venido por Alec-.

-¿A..A..Alec está herido?- El Gran Brujo palideció.

-Sí tío, le ha mordido un demonio súper feo. Era asqueroso con unos largos colmillos azules- intervino Simon.

-¿Le ha mordido un demonio?- La voz de Magnus denotaba un toque de miedo- ¿Y qué clase de demonio era?-

-Sí. Según la descripción del joven- explicó Robert señalando, no sin un pequeño gesto de desprecio, a Simon- era uno demonio corriente. Alexander no ha podido verle ya que lo ha atacado cuando estaba de espaldas. Según nos ha contado le ha mordido en la pierna y lo ha hecho volar por los aires. Al caer al suelo se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ha quedado unos minutos inconsciente. Luego hemos aparecido nosotros y el demonio ha huido así que no lo hemos podido ver. Cuando se ha despertado, por precaución, le he ofrecido de ir a ver a los hermanos silenciosos pero él ha declinado. Ha dicho que prefería venir a ti– se notaba que le costaba decir esto- Parece ser que mi hijo confía más en tus poderes que en los de su propia especie. –esto tampoco parecía gustarle mucho. –La pelirroja ha dicho que le acompañaría mientras nosotros acabábamos de derrotar a los demonios.-

-¿No le has atendido?- Entre enfadado y sorprendido Jace.

-Ellos no me han dicho nada. Pensaba que tan solo era la herida de Clary. Estaba ocupado curando a los demás, no me he dado cuenta….- tenía la respiración acelerada y un ligero temblor en las manos.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota? A caso crees que vendríamos a ti por un corte de mierda en la mano?- Le reprochó Jace.

-Dejadlo ya- les regañó Izzy- Voy a llamar al Instituto, seguro que habrán vuelto allí–.

Se alegó para poder llamar tranquilamente y segundos después ya volvía estar allí con malas noticias: Alec y Clary no habían ido al Instituto.

-¿Cómo que no están allí?- Los nervios de Magnus cada vez eran más visibles así que Catarina intentó tranquilizarlo para que sus verdaderos sentimientos no fueran tan evidentes.

-No os preocupéis seguro que estarán bien. Habéis dicho que el chico tenía la pierna herida ¿No? No pueden andar muy lejos. Saldremos a buscarles. .-

-¿Bromeas?- Estalló Jace- ¿Cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos? Esto es Nueva York, podemos tardar horas en encontrarles y encima resulta que hay unos seres que se dedican a atacar – señalando a Rafael que observaba todo lo que pasaba con mucha atención.

La música del teléfono de Simon interrumpió y éste se alejó para no seguir molestando.

-No es una idea tan descabellada, Jace- comentó Robert sin perder la compostura- podemos rastrearle-.

-Es verdad, tan solo necesitamos algún objeto personal suyo- se animó Bane que ya quería ir a su habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que Alec pudiera tener allí.

Por suerte Izzy y Cat le leyeron el pensamiento y rápidamente le cogieron por el brazo para pararle. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si de repente Magnus saliese de su habitación con una camiseta de Alec?

-Es verdad Jace, tú tienes la runa parabatai, puedes rastrearle- comentó Isabelle.

Izzy regañó con la mirada a Bane y Cat hizo exactamente lo mismo que la nefilim. Luego las dos chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Jace intentó hacerlo pero no tardó mucho en empezar a maldecir.

-Mierda, el veneno debe empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de Alec ya que estoy perdiendo el vínculo. Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!-

En esos momentos entró Simon.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias- todos le miraron expectantes.

-¿Eran ellos?- Preguntó Rafael Santiago que hasta el momento había estado en completo silencio.

-No, que va…. Si hubiésemos podido hablar con ellos por teléfono ya lo hubiésemos hecho…- puntualizó Simon. –Era mi amigo Erick. Dice que se ha encontrado a Clary con un chico y que le ha pedido si les podía llevar a un sitio con la furgoneta. Me ha dicho donde.-

-Esto es estupendo- se alegró Izzy.

-La mala noticia- prosiguió Simon- es que dice que el chico que iba con ella tenía muy mal aspecto… Dice que tenía la pierna que parecía que se le fuera a cangrenar y que ha vomitado un par de veces.-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarle- ordenó Magnus sin cortarse ni un pelo.

-Me ha dicho que les ha llevado a las pequeñas casitas que hay al lado del hospital. La número 15 para ser más exactos.-

-Pero esto es mi casa- observó Catarina Loss.

-Seguro que han ido en busca de tu ayuda- evidenció Magnus

-Oh… pobrecitos- se compadeció la azulada bruja.

-Pues ya sabemos donde empezar a buscar… parece ser que mi hijo confía bastante en la medicina del submundo- se notaba el resquemor en la voz de Robert. –Chicos id vosotros- les ordenó a sus hijos y a Simon- yo debo volver al Instituto pero ya he llamado y dos de los nefilims que se alojan en nuestra casa vendrán ayudaros. Os están esperando en la esquina del metro.-

-Vamos- Magnus ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta para salir a la calle cuando el padre Lightwood le frenó.

-Ya no se precisan sus servicios señor Bane. Esto ya lo podemos hacer nosotros mismos-.

Magnus le ignoró, le pidió a Catarina si se podía quedar con Rafael y salió a la calle tras ellos.

-Es mejor que venga uno de nosotros señor Litghtwood. No sabemos en que estado se puede encontrar su hijo- una vez más Catarina cubriendo a su viejo amigo.

* * *

El viento soplaba frío y con fuerza por las calles de Nueva York. Había empezado a llover y el tacto del agua sobre la piel era como puro hielo. Magnus no podía dejar de imaginar a su pobre angelito, vagando herido por las calles, muerto de frío y no dejaba de rezar para que ninguna de aquellas horribles criaturas que sus amigos le habían descrito le encontrase.

Estuvieron más de una hora recorriendo los alrededores de la casa de Catarina pero allí no encontraron a nadie y el desanimo empezaba apoderarse de ellos. Al final decidieron dividirse para abarcar más terreno y cuando ya estaban a punto de separarse escucharon a una chica chillar.

-¡Jace!-

Era Clary que corriendo a toda velocidad y sollozando se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Nerviosa Izzy.

-Aquí, seguidme-.

La pelirroja guió al grupo hacía un oscuro callejón y todos los hijos del Ángel sacaron su piedra de luz. Apartó un pesado cubo metálico de basura y allí detrás, debajo de unos cartones se encontraba Alexander Lightwood.

-Por Dios Alec- Magnus fue de inmediato junto a su joven novio.

Los dos soldados que había hecho venir Robert pusieron la mano en sus espadas al ver que Bane se acercaba a tanta velocidad a uno de los suyos pero Izzy les hizo tranquilizar. Nadie más aparte de ella vio como los ojos de Alec se iluminaron al ver al brujo, su cara se relajaba y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Estás ardiendo-.

Magnus puso la mano encima de la frente del herido para medirle la fiebre. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una gruesa manta que puso encima de los hombros de Alec que temblaba de frío. Rajó los pantalones de su novio para ver la herida. Realmente tenía muy mala pinta, y lo que era peor: olía fatal.

-¿Os han atacado?- Preguntó uno de los soldados nefilim que había estado investigando la zona.

Todos se giraron hacia él y vieron el cuerpo de un demonio decapitado en el suelo.

-Sí. Creo que es el mismo que le ha mordido, nos ha estado siguiendo- explicó Clary- yo quería luchar pero Alec no me ha dejado. Me ha dicho que era peligroso, y al final nos ha alcanzado y nos ha vuelto atacar- Clary estaba muy nerviosa y Jace le acariciaba el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarla. –Al final Alec ha luchado con él para defenderme y luego ha caído al suelo. Yo quería venir a buscarlos pero me daba miedo dejarlo solo y que le pasase algo… lo veía muy mal… no quería que muriese solo.-

-¿Podrás curarle?- Preguntó Izzy asustada.

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo Magnus.

Entre él y Jace levantaron a Alec del suelo y cada uno se puso un brazo del nefilim en sus hombros, así que Alec iba un poco desnivelado ya que era más alto que Jace pero más bajito que Magnus. Pudo andar poco más de dos calles. Al final entre todos los hombres (Jace, Magnus, Simon y los dos soldados) lo cogieron como si fuera un paquete y le llevaron al Instituto ya que era el lugar más cercano. Perdió el conocimiento durante el camino debido a la gran infección que recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

Le despertó esa agradable sensación: la de unos largos dedos entrelazados en su azabache pelo masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. Al abrir los ojos reconoció de inmediato donde estaba: era su habitación. Le dolía mucho la pierna y se sentía enfermo pero ya no tenía frío y llevaba la camiseta de su pijama con un pantalón corto en vez de las ropas mojadas de antes.

-Ei, te has despertado- le susurró la varonil voz del brujo que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Me he desmayado?- Preguntó Alec incorporándose. Tenía vagos recuerdos de los sucedido horas atrás.

-Despacito- siguió hablando en voz baja Magnus. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y puso una almohada entre su espalda y el cabezal de esta.

-Sí, tenías una buena infección… estarás un par de días muy débil pero ya estás fuera de peligro.-

-¿Llevo mucho tiempo inconsciente?- Preguntó Alec también en voz baja sin saber porque estaban usando ese tono. Se figuró que era para no despertar a los residentes de las habitaciones continuas.

-Un par de horitas-.

Alec se miró la pierna y entendió porque le habían puesto el pantalón corto: la tenía vendada completamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Y llevas todo ese tiempo aquí?- Mangus afirmó con la cabeza. -¿Los demás saben que estás aquí?- Preguntó tímidamente. La mente se le iba despejando y empezaba a relacionar cosas. -¿Tú también me has cambiado de ropa?- Completamente sonrojado.

-No, lo ha hecho tu madre y otra nefilim que corre por aquí y en respuesta a la otra pregunta: sí, todos saben que estoy aquí, pero tranquilo nadie sospecha nada –el brujo parecía dolido-. He venido en condición de médico. Como hice la primera vez que te curé les he echado a todos de la habitación para trabajar tranquilamente, es mi modos operandi. Tus amigos están esperando abajo. Teóricamente tendría que haberme ido después de sanarte y los demás habían dicho de hacer turnos para acompañarte y que cuando te despertarás el que estuviera de guardia avisaría a los demás. Todos se han quedado dormidos, lo cual me ha ido de fábula porque… en fin…no tenía ninguna intención de irme… Bueno ahora que ya estás despierto iré avisarles- haciendo el gesto para levantarse.

-No, espera… todavía no- parecía estar suplicando.

Alec cogió del brazo a Magnus para impedir que se levantara de la silla que había junto a su cama, le puso la mano detrás de la nuca y se acercó a su boca para besarla apasionadamente. El brujo se abandonó a los labios de su amante.

-Gracias por salvarme de nuevo- susurró Alec –De hecho gracias por todo lo que haces por mí-.

-Alexander… Tú no tienes que agradecerme nada… yo no tenía ni idea de que estabas herido ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-Porque estabas haciendo otras cosas, tus amigos estaban heridos y tú parecías tan preocupado… Son tus amigos, tu gente ¿Cómo iba a decirte que dejaras de atenderles y vinieras a mí? A más… parecías enfadado conmigo…- bajó triste la mirada.

-Claro que lo hubiera hecho… yo dejaría cualquier cosa por ti… eres mi prioridad ¿Cómo has podido pensar que hay alguien más importante que tú?-

Eso era otra manera de decir "te amo". Se había repetido a sí mismo infinidad de veces que no haría eso: poner su corazón en manos de un nefilim que ni estaba seguro de lo que éste sentía por él pero ya daba igual. Eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y era tanto lo que sentía por Alec que ya no le cabía en el pecho y tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera.

-No estoy enfadado… estoy… no sé ni como estoy… supongo que dolido es la palabra que mejor lo define. Yo… yo pensaba que tan solo habíais venido por el corte de Clary en la mano y que no querías que la curase porque no te gusta ella…. porque… en fin… estás celoso porque es la novia de Jace y bueno… -no sabía como decir eso- sé lo que sientes por él… sé que sigues enamorado de Jace-.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Ahora el ofendido era el medio-ángel- De quien estoy enamorado es de ti, no de él. Yo no amo a Jace, pensaba que sí que lo hacía pero esto era antes de conocerte. Lo que sentía por él no se puede comparar con lo que siento ahora contigo. Nada se puede comparar.-

Entrelazaron los dedos y Magnus percibió que a su novio le temblaban las manos.

-¿En serio pensabas que salgo contigo estando enamorado de otro? Sé que soy un novio de mierda ¿Entendido?-

-No Alec, yo no he dicho esto- le besó la mano que tenían entrelazada.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo sé yo. Sé que es un fastidio tener que estar escondiéndonos todo el tiempo y que te debe molestar que haga ver que no nos conocemos cuando estamos con otra gente, y lo sé porque a mí me dolaría mucho que lo hicieras… pero… es que tengo miedo.-

-Alexander…- el brujo le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Déjame acabar- le pidió éste – Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, yo nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie y me asusta lo que siento, sien…siento tanto por ti que me duele: me duele el estómago, se me oprime el pecho, cuando estás cerca me vuelvo patoso, digo estupideces y el corazón se me dispara… Izzy, dice que se me nota demasiado, que tendría que aprender a disimular, que mis ojos gritan lo que mi boca calla. Por eso no te hablo y te ignoro, porque no sé otra manera de esconderlo.-

Magnus no le dejó terminar, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le besó apasionadamente hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

-Esto que sientes se llama amor, cariño y te asusta porque es algo nuevo para ti. Es tu primera relación, la primera vez que te enamoras, es normal que te sientas así.-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué tú ya no experimentas nada esto?-

-Claro que sí que también tengo todas estas sensaciones pero con el tiempo aprendes a gestionarlas. Mira, no me importa mantener la relación a escondidas si eso es lo mejor para ti. No sabía que tu comportamiento era por todo esto que me acabas de contar… mis celos por Jace me cegaron… lo siento-.

-¿Pero cómo has podido estar celoso de Jace? ¡Por el Ángel!- Alec no podía salir de su asombro- Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle-. Y ahora fue él quien se lanzó a besar el brujo.

Estaban ambos completamente entregados al beso cuando la puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a la pareja.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? – Exclamó Izzy - ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que ya se había despertado? Estamos todos muy preocupados- Le reprochó al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-¡Izzy! Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar- le regañó su hermano mayor.

-¿Preocupados? Por el amor de Dios, si estáis todos dormidos allí abajo- le replicó el brujo.

-Porque la preocupación cansa…, es agotador…- le replicó ésta. Se les quedo mirando unos segundos y le espetó a su hermano –es la primera vez que te veo besar a alguien-.

-¡Por el Ángel Izzy!- Exclamó éste completamente sonrojado -¿Qué estás haciendo? Lárgate ya-.

La reacción del nefilim le sacó una sonrisa a su novio, que le besó en la mejilla haciendo que Alec se pusiera el doble de nervioso.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Es verdad, nunca te había visto en plan cariñoso con nadie… ¡Ay! Me encanta la pareja que hacéis- dijo emocionada con una luz especial en los ojos.

-¡Vete!- Casi le suplicaba ya su hermano.

-Está bien. Tenéis cinco minutos para despediros. El tiempo que tardo en bajar y avisar al resto que ya estás despierto, ya que quien tiene que hacerlo no lo hace- miró de reojo a Magnus antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando quedaron de nuevo a solas Bane le volvió a besar dulcemente y se quedó unos segundos mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres precioso- le susurró mientras le apartaba mechones de pelo de la frente.- No te muevas mucho ¿Entendido? Tienes que estar en reposo y descansando por lo menos un día más. Llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, no importa la hora que sea-.

Y se levantó de la cama para irse pero Alec le cogió del brazo.

-¿Tienes que irte? No lo hagas… quédate conmigo-.

En ese momento entraron en la habitación haciendo muchísimo ruido el matrimonio Lightwood junto con Izzy, Jace, Clary y Simon. Les acompañaban dos altos cargos de la Clave vestidos tan elegantes que parecía que vinieran de una boda.

-¿Os pensáis que esto es una fiesta? El joven tiene que descansar así que decirle buenas noches y todo el mundo fuera de la habitación- se puso serio Magnus. Alec necesitaba descansar, no que le hincharan la cabeza con tanto ruido.

-Muchas gracias por tus servicios- agradeció sinceramente Maryse que fue de inmediato a besar a su pequeño.

-Aquí tiene- Robert le alargó un fajo de billetes. Magnus no se lo cogió.

-Todavía no he terminado aquí. El chico no ha respondido muy bien al tratamiento y parece ser que todavía no ha expulsado todo el veneno del cuerpo. Tendré que quedarme esta noche para vigilarle… no quiero que se me acuse de negligencia si algo pasase cuando me fuera-.

Robert no puso muy buena cara cuando escuchó que tendría que pasar la noche junto a su hijo.

-¿Hay algún problema señor Lightwood? ¿Quizá mis honorarios serán demasiado caros si me quedo? Si no tienen dinero suficiente para pagarme díganmelo ya y podemos mirar de encontrar otra persona un poquito más económica, ya sabe que los servicios de un Gran Brujo se pagan-.

-El dinero no es un problema para mi familia señor Bane- se defendió Robert que evidentemente no quería quedar mal delante de los altos comisarios de la Clave. Magnus sabía muy bien lo que hacía. – Lo primordial es que mi hijo se cure. Quedese el tiempo necesario y pidános todo lo que precise-. Se puso bien el nudo de la corbata.

-Perfecto entonces. Lo único que necesito es que os larguéis todos de la habitación y me dejéis trabajar en paz. Todo lo que precise lo adquiriré cuando quiera.- y chasqueó los dedos haciendo salir chispas azules.

Mientras todos iban saliendo de la habitación Magnus sonrió a Alec y le guiñó un ojo en plan travieso. Cuando al fin la paz volvió a la habitación Magnus cerró la puerta por dentro para que nadie más los sorprendiera y se sentó de nuevo junto a Alexander.

-Mmmm, me encanta cuando te pones en plan "Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"- le dijo Alec y posteriormente le mordió sensualmente el cuello.

-¿Así? ¿Y quieres ver que más puede hacer el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn por ti?- Le contestó con voz sexy. Le hizo tumbar en la cama y le pasó la mano sensualmente por debajo del pijama para acariciarle el estómago. Se tumbó a su lado y se besaron y acariciaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Esa fue la primera vez que la pareja durmieron juntos. A partir de ese día pasaron prácticamente todas las noches juntos.

Fin


End file.
